


You love me but don’t remember me

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: This is a fanfic one shot about avalance it is a recreation of 3x21 of the flash and 5x10 of young and hungry and season 4 of empire and I'm recreating fanfic I was reading about Ava losing her memories and don't remember everyone one but mines is different she only remember certain people
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Kudos: 12





	You love me but don’t remember me

In this storyline Ava and Nate knew each other since childhood but something happened when they were kids. And there's a potion that could either kill you or make you lose your memory now you know so let's get to the story

Ava passed out after the mission they didn't know how she got poison in her system but Ray made another potion that could stop her from losing her memory but can't stop her from dying, but they didn't know which one was happening a few minutes ago Ray gave Ava the potion he made and was hoping that it will work. the next day Ava woke up but not how Sara was hoping her to wake up like.

Sara POV

"Aves I'm sorry for not being there to help you," I said holding Ava's hands "I promise I will never let this happen again...just please wake up..." I said trying not to cry

Then Ava started to open her eyes "Ava your awake" I said getting out of the chair still holding Ava hand "Ray get in here" I yelled

"Yes captain," Ray said running in there "Your finally awake Ava...are you okay?"

"I'm fine?" Ava said then she looked at her hand and seen that I was holding and she pulled her away 

"Ava?" I said worried 

"Can you please don't touch me?" Ava said looking around the room "where am I?"

"Babe are you sure your okay?" I said looking at Ava then I looked at Ray confused about what's happening

"Why are you talking to me like we're dating?" Ava said getting off of the bed to move away from Sara

"Because we are?" 

"When?" Ava said looking around the room "Ray where am I?" She said turning around to look at him

"You're in the medbay" Ray said looking at Sara but talking to Ava

"what?" she mumbled 

"What's wrong with her?" I said grabbing Ray arm to move a little bit more away from Ava

"I don't know," Ray said then turns to Ava "Ava who is she?" He said

"Sara Lance" Ava said still looking around

"Uh what happened in these 3 years?" Ray said

Ava was quiet then she said "I'm sorry I can't remember..."

"It's ok Ava," I said but she quickly turned around when she heard me talk

"She doesn't want to look at me or talk to me," I said looking at Ava

"Let's get Nate maybe he can help her remember the past 3 years," Ray said 

"Don't bring that asshole in here" Ava said still confused about where she is

"What does she have against Nate?" Ray said 

"Maybe because of what he did when we were younger?" I said looking at Ava

"But she forgave him" Ray said

"But she doesn't remember him telling her that he was just trying to help her," I said looking at Ray hoping that he wouldn't choose to get him

"I'm going to get him anyways," Ray said running out of medbay 

"If we're dating how come I don't remember us getting together?" Ava said moving to the bed to sit on it

"I don't know" I said

"Do you know how this happened?" Ava said

"Yes we were on a mission and I left you to fight some guys then when I came back you were past out," I said

We were both silent till Ava said something 

"If you were important I will remember you," Ava said looking me directly in the face

"So you're saying you believe that I wasn't important to you," I said trying not to cry

"I'm just saying if you were important I would remember you," Ava said as the boys walked in the room

Ray pulls me away from Ava and says "Ava right now doesn't know what's she talking about...don't believe anything she's saying"

"She's right she maybe remembers you from the past three years but she doesn't remember a thing about me," I said

"Hey Ava do you remember anything about me from the past three years?" Ray asked Ava

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I?" Ava said

"Yeah Ray why wouldn't she Ray?" I said looking at Ray

After I said that out of nowhere Ava punches Nate in the face

"What the heck Ava?!" Nate said 

"Woah" Ray said moving to Nate

Ava was about to punch him again but when I touch her hand she stopped "calm down Ava" I said holding her hand

"Oh god I'm sorry," she said looking at me like she afraid of something 

"It's ok," I said after realizing she was afraid she was going to hurt me or Ray "why did you hurt Nate?" I said looking her directly in her face

"I did what?" Ava said 

"You literally just punched me," Nate said getting off the ground

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't remember doing that," Ava said, "but I'm sorry for punching you?" Ava said not meaning to make it sound like a question 

"It's ok?" Nate said copying how Ava said it

Ava gave Nate a light smile and he gave one back

"Nate Ray come here," I said moving away from Ava

"What's up Cap" Nate said

"Do you know why she immediately forgot that she punched Nate?" I said looking at Ray

"Rude" Nate said

"What?" I said

"You looked at Ray when you said that but you called us both here," Nate said 

"Stop being a bit-" I said then stopped knowing that Ava doesn't like me using that word "uh do you guys know?"

Nate and Ray was confused on why she didn't finish her sentence but Ray just left it alone 

"I think I know why," Ray said

"Why?" I said

"I think if she doesn't see what she do right after so did it she won't remember in a more simple explanation," Ray said turning around to look at Ava then said "if she punched Nate again and didn't see him on the ground when she looks back at him she wouldn't remember what happened. The cause and effect of her memory"

"If you think that's the simple way Ray then something wrong with-" Nate gets cut off by me saying

"She's gone!" I said pushing Nate so I can move past him

"Aw god" Nate said in pain

"What?" Ray said

"Why do her hits hurt so bad?" Nate said

"Where is she?" Sara said looking back at them

"I will check the kitchen and the lab," Ray said leaving the room 

"I will check the corridor doors and you check everywhere else," I said looking at Nate

"Alright" Nate said leaving the room

40 minutes later

"What's wrong with him?" I thought leaving Mick room

"Okay lastly my room," I thought to myself 

I walked in and seen Ava on my bed with a picture in her hand

I crawled on my bed and looked over Ava's shoulder "oh that's an old one" I said moving to sit beside her

"I'm sorry I don't remember us or-" I cut Ava off

and said "it's not your fault it's mine I shouldn't have left you" 

"By what y'all been telling me it seems as you happen to," Ava said looking me directly in the face "it's not your fault," Ava said with a light smile 

We both was silent and looking each other in the eyes then she kissed me and then she pulled back looking like she did something wrong "it's ok Ava" I said with a light smile  
then we kissed again 

couple of minutes later Ava pulled again falling on the ground "are you okay Ava"

Ava gets up ignoring Sara's questions moving around confused about how she got here?

"Are you okay?" I said getting off the bed 

"Oh hey Babe how did I get here I thought we were-" Ava cuts herself off

I was silently looking at Ava confused 

"Oh did I say something wrong," Ava said moving towards me 

"What happened on the mission?" I said

"Oh I'm sorry I was fighting with one of the guys and I think one of them poisoned me," Ava said now standing in front 

I hugged Ava and she hugged me back "did something happen," she said pulling away from the hug

"No I'm just glad a found you"

"found me?" Ava said 

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I said 

"Sure?" She said with a light smile

"I'm sorry for leaving you," I said looking at the ground 

"It's not your fault Babe," Ava said holding Sara hands 

She kissed me and then she said "can we go asleep and talk about this tomorrow?" Ava said getting in Sara's bed

"Yeah," I said laying by Ava

"I love you, Aves," I said

"I love you too Sara," She said


End file.
